Jungle ballad
Jungle ballad (Jungle Trouble) is the sixth episode of Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis Two gold hunters appear in the jungle. They know that the general will pay dearly for the rare jungle. They catch an Indian boy, who will lead them to the gold. Hugo and his friends rescue the boy, but will awaken the villains who discover Hugo and put a trap to him . Plot (Any ideas to write a story) Characters * Hugo * Rita * Zig and Zag * Oleta the otter * Owen and Olivia * Ramon and Luke * Raul the Native Boy * Otis the Old Man * Oleki the Native Chief * Guardian Natives * Ants English Dub (Any ideas to write the dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Back in the jungle! You'll love it, Rita! Rita: Sure. The dangerous animals and even more dangerous food really makes you feel welcome. Hugo: You'll get used to the food. As for dangerous animals, we did get rid of Sharpclaw. Rita: It was fantastic! Everyone helped scaring him away. Wise, ... angry, ... mischievous, ... and fearsome. You even made me swing from the vines, like a real jungle animal! Hugo: It was the jungle spirit, Rita. Good old-fashioned teamwork. Rita: Yeah ... it won't be just the two of us anymore ... Hugo: It's like I always say, Rita. The more the merrier. Rita: (Sighs) If you say so, Hugo ... In Story (One evening, at a cafe in the small town.) Otis: The gold is buried somewhere around there they say. Luke: How much for the map? Otis: Hah! It's not for sale! (Puts the map in his pocket.) Ramon: We want that map! Otis: It's not for sale I said! So you better be grateful for that, Pal! You don't wanna get in trouble with the natives. Ramon: Give us that map, old man! (Puts his knife in the table, everyone got up, and surprising Ramon and Luke.) Luke: Uh oh. Man: Anything alright, Otis? Ramon: (Laughs nervously, pull his knife off the table, putting it away, and everyone sits back down.) Otis: (Laughs) If you wanna go treasure hunting ... (Removes the wanted poster, and gives it to Luke.) Then, go look for this one. Ramon: Is this a joke? A trillion dollars for some stupid teddy bear? You liar! (He got up, and just as everyone got up.) Huh? Man: Things okay, Otis? Otis: It's alright, boys. (Everyone sits back down, and so did Ramon.) Otis: If you get that reward, you won't need any gold. It's the most rare animal in the whole world. General Maximus wants it back and he'll gladly pay the prize with a lot of zeroes. Luke: Sure. Rare animal. Thanks. (To Ramon) Come on, let's scram. (As Ramon and Luke leaves.) Otis: (Laughs) Good luck, boys! (Meanwhile, back in the jungle) Oleta: Rita! Where are you? (Screen shows Rita's den.) Oleta: (Giggles) Are you still snoozing in there? (Screen shows inside of Rita's den, Rita was asleep, a shadow appears, covers over Rita, and Rita wakes up.) Rita: (Gasps) Oleta: (Roars) (Laughs) Rita: Oleta! Oleta: (Laughs) Come on, sleepyhead! Rise and shine! (As they leave the den.) Rita: Just you wait! Oleta: Ha, you'll have to catch me first! (Jumps in the water.) Rita: Here I come! (Jumps in the water, and spits water at Oleta.) Rita and Oleta: (Laughs) (As they splash each other.) (Up on the tree, Hugo was sleeping.) Hugo: (Snoring) (Rita and Oleta's fun wake him.) (Yawns) Would you be a little quite? (Then see how fun it is) Huh? (Swings down on the vine.) Wulle wulle wap! (Jumps in the water.) Rita and Oleta: Wha! (Then something hit Hugo...) Hugo: Da... huh? (All three look up at a tree.) Rita: Huh? Hey, what was that? (Then a bunch of nuts are thrown at them...) Hugo: Eh? Rita: Oh? All three: (While swimming to land.) AAAHHH... (Panting.) (When they got to land, they look up.) Oleta: Who's up there? Rita: I can't see anyone. Hugo: Me neither. (Then Zig and Zag came out, and holding nuts.) Zag: Ha ha ha ha ha! Zig: This is the third time we tricked, you guys! Ha ha. Rita: I didn't know there was a contest. Oleta: We don't know the rules. That's unfair! Hugo: That's really mean of you! Zag: Oh, well, if it works, it works. Zig: Come on, Hugo, let's go for a swing! (Rita and Oleta look stern at Hugo.) Rita: ("Clears her throat") Mmm Mmm Mmm! Hugo: O-Of course, guys. Sure. Uh. Rita: Five is too many. Three is just fine. Zag: Are you saying you're in charge of him? Rita: Get down here and say that again! Zig: Nah, it's raining nuts down there! Zag: Who wants to splash around in lukewarm water? Oleta: You're only saying that 'cause you can't swim! Zig: And? Can you do this? (Zig and Zag swing on the vines, and with Zag using his feet.) Zig: Whoa...! Zag: Yip. Pe! Hugo: (Laughs) (While he, Rita, and Oleta watch Zig and Zag swing on vines.) Zig and Zag: Wha. Who! Wulle wulle wap! Zig: Yeow! Zag: Yip. Pe! Rita: Yeah. Watch this. (She ran to the water, where just as Zig passed...) Rita: Yee-haw! (She jumps in the water, where Zag got soaked, and just as she passes...) Zag: Oh! Rita: Ha! Zag: Mmm. Rita: Mmm. Zag: Mmm. (Hugo walk up.) Hugo: Uh... I hate to interrupt, but... uh... perhaps we could all play together. Zig: Hah. Play, huh? Hugo: Um... how about this? (He climbs up a tree.) Rita: I'm not getting up in any tree, Hugo. Oleta: No thanks! Hugo: I'm not saying you have to. Check this out. (Grabs a vine, jumps to a cliff, and ties the vine to a branch) Hugo: Hey! (He made a 'Tightrope'.) Rita: What are you doing? Zig and Zag: Great idea! Hugo: Are you ready, Rita? (Zig and Zag swings down and grabs Rita) Rita: (Gasp) Ahh! (And put her on the tiperope.) Zig: Land nicely now! Hugo: Hold on, Rita! You can do it! (Rita struggles on the tiperope, but held on...) Hugo: You're awesome! Now, try getting over here. Come on! Rita: Sorry, I'm not in a hurry. (Ran all the way to the other side, where Hugo is.) Rita: (Panting) Hugo: Super cool! That was great! (Everyone cheered) Zig: There you go! Too cool, Rita! Oleta: That was so good! Rita: Thanks. Hugo: (Laughing) (Rita pushed Hugo) Hugo: (Struggles) Wh- (Falls in the water, Rita then jumps in the water, and dunks Hugo...) Rita: I got you! Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) Oleta: (Laughs) (Got in the water.) (As the two are daning in the water, Hugo saw something and thought of an idea.) Hugo: Look out, Rita! An alligator! (Rita turned and saw what appeared to be an alligator.) Rita: Ah! (Ran to shore) Hugo and Oleta: (Laughs) (The alligator turns out to a log pushed by Oleta.) Oleta: I sure tricked you, huh, Rita? Rita: (Laughs) All: (Laughs) (Then Zig and Zag notice something...) Zag: Oh no! Zig and Zag: Hugo, watch out! A human is coming! Hugo: Huh? (Climbs up the hill.) Rita: Ha. Yeah, that's a good one. Oleta: You won't get us that easily! Zig: But there is a human! Hugo: (Looks) Uh oh. Zig and Zag are right. The human is coming. (Sees the native boy, Raul, coming down in the boat, and fishing. Hugo swings down and grab Rita.) Hugo: We gotta get out of here quick! Rita: Whoa! (Reach the top of the hill and hides in the bush.) Hugo: Oleta, hide! Oleta: (Sees Raul coming.) (Gasp!) (Tries to climb, but she can't) AAAAHHH! (Sees Raul getting closer) (Whimpers, and growls) (Raul stops next to her.) Raul: (Laughs) (Takes out a fish, and throws it to Oleta.) Here you go. Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you. (Waves goodbye and leaves.) (As he leaves, everyone comes out of hiding.) Oleta: (As she eats the fish.) The human was nice to me. Zig: Look out! More humans are coming! Oleta: (Gasp happily.) (Coming down the river is Ramon and Luke.) Luke: (Guzzle down a soda can.) Ahh! (Throws it in the water near Oleta.) Oleta: Mmm? (Jumps in the water.) (Laughs) (Picks up the can.) Hugo: Oleta, no! (But Oleta still looks at the can, and Ramon saw her.) Ramon: Hey? (As the boat pass Oleta.) Ramon: (Takes out a small rock.) Check this out, pal... (Oleta puts the can on her nose, and Ramon throws the rock at the can.) Oleta: Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. (Rock knocks the can off.) Ah...! (Jumps in the water.) Ramon: Ah! I had that stupid animal right on target! (As they leave...) Hugo: Are you all right, Oleta? Oleta: (Came out.) Why did he do that? (Hugo and Rita slide down the vine.) Rita: Not all humans are nice. Hugo: I have to find out what they're up to! (About to walk away.) Oleta: I wanna go with you! Hugo: No, you're too young. Stay here with the others. Oleta: But... I... Rita: I'll keep an eye on Oleta. (Hugo jumps in the water, and swims.) Oleta: But... Hugo! (Meanwhile, Ramon and Luke dock on land.) Luke: (Struggles pulls the boat in.) Ramon: Okay, let's see if the natives can help us find the gold. Hugo: (On a tree.) It looks like they're up to something. (In the native village, as Ramon and Luke enter.) Luke: Greetings. (The native just stood there.) Okay, whatever you say. Ramon: Take us to your chief. (The native guides them, while Hugo watches. The native show them to the chief's hut.) Luke: Oh, thanks a lot. (Hugo jumps on the hut, the walks to the hole, and watch.) Ramon: We're searching for gold. Ugh, it has to be somewhere in the dictionary... (Reads the dictionary.) Ah, here! Oh! Uksa! We dig you show way. Show. Us. Gold. We pay, si? Mmm, yummy yummy yum, huh? Chief Oleki: No gold for you. Adios. Luke: But we'll give you money! Look! Money! Mo-ney! (He and Ramon look at each other.) And chewing gum! Yum! Aah, chewing gum! Tasty! (Oleki tries the gum.) Oleki: Mmm! Mmm! Chewy-tasty. Mmm. Good gift. Taste good. Ramon and Luke: Ah! Ah! Oleki: You two away. Ramon and Luke: Huh? Grrr! Ramon: We want gold! Luke: Yeah! We're not leaving without gold, dude! (Oleki blows a bubble, it pops, and gum is all over Ramon and Luke's faces.) Natives: (Laughs) Hugo: (Laughs) Oleki: (Got up from his hammock) Get them out of here! (The natives walk up to the Ramon and Luke.) Luke: Uh, hey, now, dude! (The two natives grab them.) Ramon: Just you wait! We'll get that gold! (Both are thrown back to their boat. The two natives leave, while Hugo watch.) Ramon: Let's get out of here. (Hugo: Huh?) Luke: I agree. The chief didn't even give me my gum back, dude! (They then leave, while Hugo still watch, and then swing on a vine. At that moment, Raul is still fishing with his bow and arrow.) Raul: (Struggles) (Sees Ramon and Luke coming.) Huh? (Ramon saw Raul.) Ramon: A kid, Luke. Mmm... (Laughs) We'll snatch the kid. We'll make him show us where the gold is. Luke: I don't really know, Ramon... Ramon: You better do as I say! (They came up to Raul's boat.) Raul: Hello? Ramon: Nice fish. Did you catch it yourself? Raul: Yes. Look! (Show them the fish.) Ramon: Wow, you deserve a reward. (Take out a soda can) Here. Do you want a soda? Raul: Thanks. (About to grab the can, but Ramon grab his arm.) Ramon: Ha! Raul: No no no. Let go! (Ramon pulled Raul in the boat.) Ramon: Tie him up quick! Hugo: (Saw what happened) The boy! How mean! (Ramon and Luke tied and gagged Raul up.) Ramon: There. That ought a do it. Raul: (Muffled) Hugo: Uh? (Growls) (As Ramon and Luke leaves, Hugo follows, and on land) Ramon: Old! Uksa! We dig Uksa! You tell us where it is or we'll break your boat. Raul: Tied to a tree. (Muffled) Luke: (Sitting up the tent.) Take it easy, dude. You're scaring him. Ramon: Agh! You can think about it tonight. You'll be ready to tell us where the gold is tomorrow, right? (Hugo watches from the tree. Then leaves to the others, and back at the swimming spot.) Rita: And then, me and Hugo crashed into this huge boat and... Zig and Zag: Yeah? (Hugo, swinging on the vines came back.) Hugo: It's terrible! The men in the boat has caught that boy with the fish! We have to save him! Zag: Save a human? Zig: Mom always said that the Indians use poison arrows. It's true! Rita: But the boy was nice to Oleta. He gave her a fish. Zag: Humans are big and dangerous! Just stay here. Zig: Yeah, we don't care. Rita: You don't have to go... if you're scared. Zig: But... are you going? Rita: You better believe it. Zig: We're not afraid at all. Zag: We're going! Rita: Come on, Hugo. Hugo: Mmm. (They head off.) Hugo: Okay! Follow me! Zag: Can't we climb there? (Soon, the sun goes down, and it became dark. At the camp, (Ramon and Luke are eating.) Ramon and Luke: (Munching) Raul: (Muffling) (Hugo, Rita, Zig, and Zag appear behind some bushes.) Hugo: There he is. Rita: Man, they're cruel. They're sitting there eating without giving the boy anything. Ramon: Come on, let's go find some wood. Luke: Wait! Perhaps they already know the boy is gone. If they see smoke, they'll come running, dude! Ramon: Ah...! (Drinks from a soda can.) (Gulping) Ah! (Squish the can and throw it away.) Tomorrow, you show us gold! Luke: Come on. Let's go to sleep, dude. When they start looking for the boy tomorrow, we'd better be far away, dude. (Both go in their tent.) Raul: (Notice Hugo and the others) (Gasp!) Rita: What about the boy? Are they just going to let him sit there all night without food or water? Hugo: That's why we're here! Come on, we'll set them free. Zig, Zag, see if you can find him something to drink. (They all came out, Hugo and Rita came to Raul, and Hugo try to pull the rope free...) Hugo: It's too tight! (Zig and Zag look through the food.) Zig: Ah. (Takes out a bottle of jam.) (Laughs, and as he unscrews it.) Hugo: (Struggling as he try to pull the rope off.) Rita: Let me try. (Struggles as she try to loosen the rope.) (Zag looks in a can, and then sees Zig.) Zag: Huh? (Gasp!) (When he saw Zig eat jam from the bottle.) Zig: Ah. Zag: (Licks her tongue, and walks over.) Rita: (Struggles) My teeth aren't sharp enough. Hugo: Hey, wait! Don't worry, I know who can help us! (Leaves) (While Zag try to grab the jam bottle from Zig.) Zag: C'mon, Give it! Give it to me! (Both accidentally know some metal plates over.) Hugo: Ah...! Rita: (Gasp!) Zag: Oh no! (He and Zig ducks in the bushes.) Luke: (Turn the light on.) Did you hear that, dude? (Pear out of the tent with the flashlight.) (It points at Raul, and then turn and saw Hugo.) Hugo: (Gasp!) Ah! Luke: (Laughs) (Gets back in tent.) Hugo: Wha! (Ducks in bush.) Luke: (Looks through his stuff) Oh, where's that poster? I put it here somewhere... Ramon: Hey! What are you doing now, man? Just go to bed. Luke: (Takes out the poster.) It is him! The rare jungle animal! He was right here, dude! Ramon: What!? Well, aren't we lucky... (Meanwhile, Hugo runs in the jungle, makes his way to Oleta's home, he walks in, and finds Oleta and her parents asleep.) Oleta and her parents: (Snoozing) Hugo: (Taps on Oleta's head.) Oleta. Sshhh. (Both walk out.) Oleta: What do you want, Hugo? Hugo: Do you remember how I told you that you were too young to help out? Oleta: Yeah... Hugo: Well, I... might've been a little wrong... Oleta: Really? Hugo: Come on. We need you. (Both jump in the water. Meanwhile, back at camp.) Ramon: (Shows Raul the poster) Can you see this? The general wants him. And he's giving away an enormous reward. We don't want your gold anymore. If you help us find the animal... then, we'll let you go home. Do you get it? Rita: (Gasp!) Luke: He doesn't understand, dude. Ramon: He understands more than you think. Didn't you see all those fish he caught today? And if he can catch fish, he can catch that animal. Luke: Hey, sounds about right, dude. Now that the animal found our stock, so he'll come back, dude. (Pour some spaghetti from a can.) We just lay out some food... set up a trap... (Put a noose around the food.) (Walk backward stretching the rope to the tent.) And wait. Ramon: (Walks in the tent.) A great plan. You surprise me. Zig: Check it out. They're laying out food. Zag: What? (See the trap.) Zig: (About to run to the trap.) Last one there is a rotten... huh? (Rita grabs him by the tail. Stopping him.) Rita: It's a trap! (Hugo and Oleta came back, and Hugo walks up to the trap.) Hugo: Do you think anyone's stupid enough to fall for a trap like this one? Rita: Hugo, they're trying to catch you. Hugo: What? Rita: Just a moment. I'll show you. (Rita goes to the tent, get in it, while Ramon and Luke are asleep, pulls the wanted poster from Luke's hands, and then came back to Hugo.) Hugo: (Look at the poster.) Zig: What is it? Zag: Let us see. Hugo: Mmm. The drawing isn't very good, but I look pretty good. Rita: Hugo! A boy has been kidnapped, two hunters are after you, and you're just standing there talking about how hot you are! Hugo: Well, yes... (Rita shows a stare.) Hugo: Okay, you ready? Oleta: (Shows her teeth) Mmm. Wow. What a hunk. Hugo: (Blushed) Just get to work. Rita: (Laughs) (Oleta goes over to Raul, and bites on the rope.) Oleta: (Struggling) (Oleta broke the rope, and freeing Raul.) Raul: (Takes the gag off.) (Sighs happy.) (Pats Oleta.) Thanks, my friend. (Raul goes over to his boat, untie it from Ramon and Luke's boat, and push and get on his and paddled away.) Raul: (Looks back at Hugo and the others) Hugo: (Thumb up) Good work! Rita: But those guys are still after you, Hugo. We have to make them leave us alone. Zig: But they have a rifle. No animal can beat a rifle. (Eats some jam.) Zag: Not even a jaguar. And they aren't afraid of anything. (Eats some jam.) Except for hunters with rifles. (Throws the jam jar to Hugo.) Do you want some? Hugo: Are you nuts? Of course. (Eats some jam.) Zag: Not bad, huh? Hugo: Ah ha. This gives me an idea. I'll be back in a minute! (Leaves) Rita: Where are you going? (All four look.) Hugo: Just wait by the tent. It's time to get into some jungle spirit. Rita: (All four look at each other.) Huh? (Hugo then walk across the small tree under the stream to the ants' nest.) Ants: (Snoring.) Hugo: (Grab the stick and tap the nest.) Rise and shine. (This woke up the ants as they fell and snare.) Hugo: How would you like a midnight snack? (Hugo then pour the trail of jam for the ants to follow.) Hugo: Oh? (Saw the ants coming.) Wow, they love jam. (Continues to leave the trail of jam.) It's this way, fellas. (Hugo continues to guide the ants with the jam. Back at camp.) Rita: (Saw Hugo coming) There he is. Hugo: Open the tent now! (Zig and Zag did as Hugo enter the tent, then pour jam all over Ramon and Luke, Ramon still asleep, licks some, and Hugo came out.) Hugo: Dinner's served! (The ants still follow the jam trail comes up.) Hugo: Ha ha. (Leaps out of the way.) (As the ants enter the tent and bite down on Ramon and Luke. As Hugo, Rita, Zig, Zag, and Oleta go to hide.) Hugo: Wait for me... Ramon and Luke: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ramon: Hey! Stop it! Luke: Ants! Where did they come from, dude!? Ramon and Luke: (Screaming!) (As the ants bite them, shacking the tent.) Ramon: Help! Hugo, Rita, Zig, Zag, and Oleta: (Laughs) (Ramon and Luke got on their feet and ran, while still in their tent.) Ramon and Luke: (Screaming) (They got out of their tent and start to scratch the ants off, and ran.) Hugo, Rita, Zig, Zag, and Oleta: (Still Laughs) (Ramon and Luke push their boat in the water.) Ramon: Let's get out of here! Luke: Retreat! Hugo, Rita, Zig, Zag, and Oleta: (Still Laughs) (As Ramon and Luke got on their boat, Luke try to start the motor.) Zig: Check them out! Luke: Come on! (Struggling) (Behind the bush, Raul aim and fired the arrow at the boat.) Luke: What? (Two more arrows hit the boat.) Oh no, they're shooting at us! Poison arrows, dude! Ramon: (Notices something, while still scratching.) Forget the arrows and start scooping! (The four arrows hit.) (The arrows started to let water in the boat, Ramon and Luke start to scoop the water out of the boat, and then a shadow appear in the water.) Ramon: Are there alligators around here? (The two look over to see the shadow figure hit the boat.) Ramon and Luke: (Screaming!) Ramon: Let's get out of here! (Luke keeps pulling the rope, until the motor started and left a little out of control down the river.) Ramon and Luke: (Screaming) (As they left.) (The shadow figure turns out to be Oleta pushing the log.) Oleta: (Laughs) (Raul then pass by in his boat.) Raul: Thanks, guys! (Hugo and Rita wave back as Raul leaves.) Hugo: I don't think we'll be seeing those two ever again. Rita: No, not even two tough guys like them can handle ants, alligators, arrows, and--- Hugo: And me! (Looks at his wanted poster.) Rita: Hey, wait a minute. How about thanking your friends instead of drooling over yourself? Oleta: Yeah! I was a really good alligator! Right, Rita? Zig and Zag: And we found the jam! Rita: It sure is a good thing that there aren't any mirrors in the jungle. (Hugo still admires his picture, until Rita walks up and grab it, and "spits" it in the water.) Hugo: Aw, my little picture! Rita: Good bye! Anything else, Hugo? Hugo: Yep. I'm Hugo. Sneaky, tough, and there's nothing at all that can bring me down. (Laughs) Rita: Huh? Hugo: My fingers have to tickle somebody! (Tickles Rita.) Rita: (Laughs) (Hugo chase Rita.) Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) Hugo: I got you now! (Hugo has his hand over Rita.) Hugo: Wulle wulle wap! (Thumb up.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * Jungle ballad means "Jungle Trouble." Goofs * (Any ideas about the goofs) * Ramon's sock * Luke's shirt or vest * (?) Rita's face * Gallery Category:TV episodes